


Unclaimed and Angels

by DeiUta



Series: Opposites and Synonyms Attract [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Demigod AU, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Take it as you will, more building of friendship than ship but, more like PJO AU but without the PJO kids, unclaimed!Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiUta/pseuds/DeiUta
Summary: To Yamaguchi's sleep-addled mind, Tsukishima's an angel.Tsukki's intrigued.





	Unclaimed and Angels

Yamaguchi didn’t want to be a demigod anymore. Or rather, he didn’t want to be one of the _unclaimed_ anymore. He didn’t think he could take another swirly, another massive beat down in the arena, another mistake in Ancient Greek, another night desperately counting sheep.

 

He couldn’t keep this up. It was past the headache-y stage—now he was constantly buffeted with the sensation that he was dreaming, that life wasn’t real, that he’d be able to wake up to his mother’s blueberry waffles and iced hot chocolate and those bittersweet hugs she always gave him—like they’d be parting for an indefinite period of time, and he wasn’t going to see her when he got back home from school. Sure, it eventually happened, but until then, it had been a reminder not to take his wonderful mom for granted.

 

It’s been 3 days since he last slept, and he’s only managed 2 power naps—both on the second day. So when he sees a tall, handsome angel in front of him, he doesn’t question it—merely introduces himself to the kid, kinda skeptically [because Tadashi’s pretty sure he’s a dream, but even so, he seems kind of familiar—so why doesn’t he know his name?]. ‘Tsukishima’ quickly becomes ‘Tsukki’, ‘cause four syllables is way too much to try and remember. The heavenly being's look of surprise is met with Tadashi’s lopsided grin and a small wave before he moves off in search of food—one of the few things keeping him ‘awake’.

 

Their next meeting, when Yamaguchi has miraculously managed 6 hours of sleep, is immediately met with a furrowed brow. "So you’re **not** an angel…"

 

And then it's a race to see how many words can come out of his mouth in one second. "--and that was _real_ oh my Gods I am **so** sorry I honesty didn't--don’t?--know your name I was asleep on my feet—“

 

Kei assures him [with what Tadashi will later learn is a laugh] that ‘Tsukki’ is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has the potential to be 8 chapters, but I'll leave some wiggle room Justin Case.
> 
> I don't usually write such short stories, but challenging yourself is always a good thing, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write such short stories, but challenging yourself is always a good thing, right?


End file.
